Daughter Of Poseiden
by A3.Kuro
Summary: Ariadne Jackson, sister of Percy Jackson. Sent to Hogwarts to accomplish a quest bestowed upon her. What will she encounter?
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Poseidon 2.0. Added a bit tweaks in the story! Enjoy!

* * *

"Ha!" I smiled as my sea green eyes look towards Percy fallen state with my wooden sword in his neck

"Yield?"

Percy laughed "Yield sis"

I put my hand out as Percy took it

"What is the points now? 50 to 49?" I boasted to my brother

"Yeah yeah...I'll get you back..." Percy mumbled while walking to Annabeth who's use to this rumble between the two of us already and placing a kiss on her lips. The Giant War just ended and we all have been trying to get everything back to when it use to be. Piper went with Jason, Frank, and Hazel to Camp Jupiter for a while. Leo went to search for Calypso again. Nico went back to the underworld to help uncle Hades. As for me, Percy, and Annabeth we stayed behind to look out for Camp Half-Blood.

Back to the story...

I snorted as I let down my long wavy black hair from my high ponytail into a side braid

"Like now!" Percy said lunging at me only for me to dodge to my right tripping him in the process

"51 to 49" I laughed and gave an high five to Thalia who just arrived with the hunters

"Again?" She asked

I nodded. It's a tradition between me and Percy ever since we're young. A battle of pranks and fighting or anything mostly. The one with the most points at the end of the year can have 3 wished granted from the other person.

"So what's up?" I asked drinking a bottle of water

"Chiron wants you to meet him at the Big House. Something about a quest" Thalia said

Sighing I looked down at my clothes "K, but first let me go back and change" I said

Thalia nodded and gave me a one arm hug before leaving.

I then quickly ran to my cabin and took a quick shower before changing into a pair of black skinny jeans and the camp t-shirt with a pair of black boots and walked out the door heading to the Big House

I walked into the door to see Chiron in his centaur form

"Ah! Ariadne! You have arrived!"

I nodded "So what's up Chiron?" I said sitting down in a chair

"How much do you know about witches and wizards?"

I raised my eyebrows. That's an unexpected question... "They're mortals blessed by Hecate? But what is it gotta do with this?"

"You are assigned to go to a school for witchcraft and wizardry, which was founded by the the first four mortals that was blessed by Hecate and protect a boy named Harry Potter from the Dark Lord"

"The Dark Lord? That weird wizard is too full of himself. 'The Dark Lord'. I highly doubt he's that powerful" I snorted

"Although I have to agree with you on that he's still very powerful so be careful" Chiron said as I nodded

"You'll be leaving today by teleporting to a place called The Burrow. The people that lives there will be expecting you however they don't know who you are. If you can keep your identity a secret"

Then a bright light was emitted in the Big House. The light faded as a women in her 20's appeared in its place. The women had long black hair and matching eyes. She was dressed in a dark robe holding a twin torch

I get on one of my knees and bowed "Lady Hecate"

Hecate smiled and hold me up "Ariadne, no need to bow. I'm here to thank you for accepting my quest. This might be a dangerous one so you must be careful"

I nodded as she touched my head and start to ruffle my hair placing a kiss on my forehead "I hope my blessing will protect you"

I smiled as she then handed me a box. Feeling curious I opened it, inside lay a stick but a really pretty one. It was a silver colored wand with a hint of teal, there was a trident imprinted on the holder.

"Eleven inch elm with the core of Pegasus hair. I got the hair from your Pegasus, hope you like it" Hecate smiled

I smiled back again, then I looked at Chrion. "I'll go and pack my bags" I said and left the room

* * *

I packed my clothes and other things into my black backpack that I got from the Hecate cabin. It can fill as much things as I want and it will still feel very light

I then grabbed a pouch full of drachma and threw it into my backpack. I made sure to have my weapon, Asteria. A celestial bronze and iron made straight bladed sword with a shaped edge, with a carved metal handle long enough to be used with one or both hands, the sword's able to configure itself by producing another blade directly from its hilt into an double bladed staff-like weapon, it can also be separated into an pair dual-bladed sword, by splitting it at the central handle. But in human eye it's just a rose gold cuffed bracelet.

By the way I also have telekinesis, I discovered it when I fought the Minotaur with Percy, although it comes in handy a lot I still prefer using my sword. Anyway back to the story, I then put on my black hoodie and walked out the cabin.

I walked with Chiron to the entrance and was greeted by Percy and the others.

"Don't think you would be leaving without saying goodbye would you sis?" Percy smiled

I smiled back "Wouldn't think of it" I said giving him a hug

Annabeth and Thalia walked up giving me some more hugs

"Stay safe Ocean" Annabeth said

"Don't forget to Iris message us" Thalia added

I nodded as I let go of them as Chiron handed me a photo of a hut.

"This is The Burrow. Just picture it in your mind and you can teleport yourself there but be careful first time teleporting can be a bit messy" Chiron warned

I looked up at Chiron "If you told me this a long time ago it would have been really helpful"

Chrion shrugged "You weren't strong enough to learn it yet"

Sighing I looked at the picture as hard as I can and then pictured it in my mind

* * *

I then find myself standing in front of a hut that looks exactly like the picture. Surprisingly teleporting isn't as hard as I thought it would be.

The door of the hut then opened and a women stepped out. She was short and a bit plumply, but she has a pair of kind brown shade of eyes with flaming red hair. Very much like mom

"You must be Ariadne, honey. It's nice to meet you" she said placing a kiss on my forehead as well as a hug

I smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs?"

"Weasley. Molly Weasley"

"Mrs. Weasley" I repeated

"Now let's meet the rest of the family" she smiled warmly grabbing my arm and gently pulling me in

I followed her inside to a dining table that sat 7 people who was eating. Five of which looked very similar to Mrs. Weasley.

" Mrs. Weasley, who is she?" A girl with slightly bushy brown hair and eyes asked. For some reason she kinda reminds me of Annabeth

"This my dear is Ariadne, she's from America and she'll be attending Hogwarts with you all." said

I laughed in the inside when I heard Hogwarts. _'Pig pimple...I'm going to a school call pig pimples...haha'_

I smiled and hold out my hand "Ariadne Jackson. Please to meet you"

The girl smiled back and took my hand "Hermione Granger. Are you really from America?"

I smiled and nodded in reply and sat down next to Hermione after greeting every single person. One of which is the person I was assigned to protect Harry Potter

We soon start to leave as Mrs. Wealsey stayed behind

While we followed Mr. Weasley Hermione, Ginny and I began to talk about Hogwarts so I can get to know it better. I was almost sure that Hermione was a daughter of Athena when she began talking about Hogwarts history

We then arrived near a big tree with a person standing under it

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me" Mr. Weasley said

A guy then jumped down from the tree

"And this jumping young man must be Cedric am I right?" Mr. Weasley added

Ginny and Hermione stopped for one second to stare at him then stare at each other. I can't blame them. He's hot.

I continued to walk with them as Harry walked behind us and began talking with Mr. Diggory for a second before catching up

We all walked to the top of a mountain where a old boot stood and stood around it

"Hermione what is this?" I asked

Hermione shrugged until I heard one of the Weasley twin said something about a Portkey?

We all place our finger on it as it began spinning round and round to the top of the sky and a portal thing opened at the bottom

"Let go kids" Mr. Weasley said

"What?" Hermione asked in shock

"Let go!"

Harry was the first one who did it as Hermione and Ron followed and so did the others. I let go after but before Mr. Weasley and the Diggory's landing on my feet as they float/walk down while the others fell down flat on the ground

"How did you do that?" Ron asked

"Do what?" I asked back

"Land on your feet"

I shrugged "It's in my blood"

I hold my hands out for Harry just in time for Cedric to hold out his. Harry looked at both of us and grabbed both our hands as we pulled him up

"Thanks" he said I nodded and walked next to him arriving at a flat land full of tents and some people flying on broomstick?

"Well kids! Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup" Mr. Weasley said

"Hermione, what's Quidditch?" I asked

"You don't know what's Quidditch?" She asked as I shake my head

"It's a wizard sport. You'll see, it's a lot of fun" Harry said

I nodded as we walked through many people and tents until we arrived at one of the small tents that seems way to small to fit all of us. I entered after Harry and see myself standing in a fairly large looking room. I gotta say the Wizards outdone themselves for this.

Hermione dragged me to the room we girls are suppose to share as I put my stuff down on one of the beds.

* * *

We waited until it's about night time and walked to a very large stadium

"Blimey dad! How far up are we?" Ron asked

 _'I hope not to high or else Uncle Zeus will blast me with his lightning bolt if I'm in his territory again'_

"Well put it this way! If it rains, you'll be the first to know" I turned around seeing a tall man with long platinum blonde hair and a boy that followed behind. One look and you will know they are related

"Hey Hermione who are they?" I asked

Hermione look at them and snarled "Malfoys. Trust me you don't want to associate with them"

"Father and I are in the ministries box. By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!" The younger Malfoy I think boasted

"Don't boast Draco" his father I guess said poking him with his cane

 _'So his named Draco...Dragon in Latin...'_

"There's no need with these people"

 _''Man I hate that man already'_

Harry turned Hermione and the other around to leave only to get stopped by Mr. Malfoy

"Do enjoy yourself won't you, while you can" Mr. Malfoy smiled in a disgusted way before letting go and left while I glared not noticing the other Malfoy staring at me

* * *

We each got ourselves a things to wear. I got a scarf like Hermione with green and white stripes

"So Ariadne who do you think will win? Irish or Bulgarian?" Harry asked

"It's depends. What players does Irish have?" I asked

"Irish has pretty good players-"

"But Bulgarian has Viktor Krum! He's the team seeker!" Ron cut Harry off

"What's a seeker?"

They all looked at me like I'm crazy "Sorry new to all these things." I said sheepishly

"Seekers catch a small ball we call the Snitch. It's golden and has wings with abnormal fast speed. If the Seeker catch the Snitch it will end the game and the team that the Seeker is on will get 150 points" Hermione explained

I nodded "Well I would cheer for Irish. A group of decent players are more better then one"

Ron huffed "Wanna make a bet?"

I raised my eyebrow and smirked "Winner gets one wish granted by the loser"

"Deal" We both said as we got to the top and the Irish team I think flew past up and fireworks appeared shaping a dancing leprechaun.

I chuckled at the sight of it until the Bulgarian team flew into the leprechaun destroying it and did some acrobats I guess

"That is the best seeker in the world!" Fred or George said as the picture of Viktor Krum appeared on the stadium

"Good Evening!" A guy which Hermione introduce as Cornelius Fudge said with a wand held at his side "As minister for magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!" He then hold his wand out "Let the match begin!" and a dot of light signal the match

 _'This is gonna be fun'_ I smiled

* * *

After the match we were back in our tent. Since I won the bet I made Ron dress up as a Leprechaun and then we just sat around looking at Fred and George dance as Ron continue to admire his Viktor Krum

I chuckled and laughed with Hermione. It was a fun day and we all went to bed

* * *

"GIRLS! GIRLS! WAKE UP!" Mr. Weasley shouted

I looked up from my pillow "What's going on?" I mumbled

"The Death Eaters" Mr. Weasley says. "We have to head for the Porkey quick!"

I groan and my head fell into the pillow "Who in the Hades would want to eat Thanatos?"

"Ariadne!" Hermione keep on shaking me and smack me with my pillow and does the same to Ginny

I groan and immediately got dressed and shrink my backpack with a trick the Hecate cabin taught me into a key chain to put in my pocket

We got out and everything was chaotic. _'Oh shit! This is actually real. I could put out the fire but there's not enough water! Dammit!'_

"Get back to the Portkey everybody and stick together!" Mr. Weasley said

"Fred! George! Ginny's your responsibility! Go!"

"Harry let's go" I said as I grabbed him and ran with Hermione. People were running and screaming away from the fire

"Harry!" I screamed as he get pushed away from me by the crowd

I began to run his direction until Hermione grabbed me "Ariadne! Let's go!" as we get farther away from Harry

* * *

"Everybody all right?" Mr. Weasley asked once we all got to a safe place

I look around nervously "Harry's not here!"

"We have to find him!" Hermione said as we began to run back with Ron behind us

When we arrived everything was burnt to ashes.

"Harry! Where are you?" Ron shouted

"Harry!" Me and Hermione yelled until we saw him and ran over

"Been looking for you for ages. Thought we lost you man" Ron said as me and Hermione check if he's hurt

We then look up the sky "What is that?" I asked it was a huge skeleton with a snake coming out its mouth while Harry's scar began to hurt

People then surrounded us "Stupefy" they shouted at once aiming at us

"Stop! That's my son! Ron! Harry! Hermione! Ariadne! Are you all right?" Mr. Weasley said running to us as we stood up nodding

"Which of you did it? You've been discovered at the scene of crime!" A man said pointing his wand at us

"They're just kids!" Mr. Weasley said

"What crime?" Harry asked as the man lift up Harry's hair with his wand seeing the scar

"It's the dark mark Harry!" Hermione whispered

"Voldemort?" Harry asked

"Voldemort?" I snorted "That's a funny name. As well as Death Eaters...They got to stop making such ridiculous names"

Everyone turned to me like I'm crazy "What? It's just a name, funny one as well if you ask me" I said as Hermione elbowed me "okay okay I'll stop"

"It's the Death Eaters" Mr. Weasley said

The man turned around to his crew "Follow me!"

Harry stepped up "Um, there was a man, before! There!" He said pointing at the direction he was looking at a while ago

"All of you! This way!" The man said walking away

"A man, Harry. Who?" Mr. Weasley asked

Harry turned back "I don't know. I didn't see his face"

I turned to Hermione who was shaking as I gave her a hug and we all look up at the sky seeing the skeleton with the snake in the sky

* * *

So that's all for chapter 1! Hope you guys enjoyed it!

P.S. I change some things so that the plot won't be so complicated later on :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm finally back with chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who enjoyed my story! ^-^

* * *

It's been a while since the accident happened. Harry and the others were pretty shocked that I mocked Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I mean come on, it's funny.

Anyway we all went shopping in a place called Diagon Alley where we shopped for our school stuffs and uniform...

Apparently I had money in a bank that's run by goblins. There was only one vault but it can only be opened by a demigod and inside were doors for each god like the cabins at camp. So I just grabbed a whole bunch of the coins which Hermione taught me how to use

Harry and the others encouraged me to get an owl but I refused. Daughter of Poseidon plus the animal of Athena equals a lot of pecking and scratching and I can't fight back owls! So instead I got a Siberian kitten with white and grey streak and beautiful blue eyes, named Alya

Anyway we're now on the Hogwarts train on the way to Hogwarts as Hermione read the newspapers as I pet Alya, she loves it when I do that

"Anything from the Trolley?" A old lady asked pushing a cart of candy I've never seen

I randomly picked out some of the candies and handed the lady some galleons

Harry stood there and soon found himself staring at a Asian girl. I chuckled as he walked back and sat next to me

"Aww~who's the girl?" I smirked as I ate one of the Chocolate Frogs

Harry looked away as I teased him more

"This is horrible." We then looked at Hermione "How can the ministry not know who conjured the dark sign? Wasn't there any security?"

"According to dad it happened right under there noses" Ron said

"Even at camp security's more better and trust me its way better" I said _'We even have a dragon and the barrier'_

Harry then began to scratch his scar

"It's hurting again isn't it?" I asked "Your scar"

Harry looked at me "I'm fine"

"You know Sirius would want to know about this. What you saw at the World Cup and the dream" Hermione added

I know what she was talking about since they filled me with everything after the accident

Harry then looked at all of us before writing to his godfather and Hedwig which is surprisingly one of the only owl who didn't peck me flew away to send the letter

* * *

We soon arrived as a cart pulled by Pegasus arrived shocking me and everyone gather around to see it as a giant or someone almost got hit by it.

A ship then arrived and then it's slowly get bigger, it's pretty cool.

After that the Pegasus quickly ran over to me and bowed

 _"My lady"_ they all said together catching everyone's attention of course only I can hear them

 _'Crap.' "Keep it calm. I'm here on a quest"_

The Pegasus's all nodded and left

"What was that?" Ron asked

"I get along with horses a lot" I said and walked away with the still curious Hermione

Professor Dumbledore who knew who I am personally greeted me at the Great Hall and motioned me to sit in the teachers tables which means I got stared by many students

* * *

After all the students was sorted he began his speech

"Well now we're all settled in and sorted, I like to make an announcement! This castle will not only gonna be your home this year but home to some very special guest as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event! The Triwizard Tournament! Now for those of you who do not know, Triwizard Tournament is an event where three schools compete in series of magical contest! For each school a single student is selected to compete! Now let me be clear! If chosen you stand alone and trust me when I say these contest are not for the clean hearted." Dumbledore finishes his speech

"Please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!"

The doors to the entrance hall opened

"And the headmistress Madame Maxime!"

A group of girls entered in a entire outfit of blue and started to flirt. I swear they might all be Aphrodite's daughter or something and blue butterflies flew out their clothes as a very tall women walked behind them and everyone applause actually only the boys clapped while I groaned in my hand. I can see Hermione and Ginny not being so happy that Harry and Ron is clapping as well

"And now our friend from the north! Please meet the proud sons of Durmstrung and their head master Igor Karkaroff!"

A group of boys with sticks came in and there were sparks when the stick hit the ground. They then spin the sticks and ran forward doing some acrobats which surprised many students but to me its child play

Then a person I recognize as Viktor Krum came into the room. Ron was admiring crazy at him and a man followed behind which I assume was the headmaster.

The feast then began, I was planning to go to the Gryffindor table but Professor Dumbledore stopped me telling me to stay at the teachers tables.

* * *

Harry POV

For some reason Ariadne was sitting in teachers table and she didn't touch any of her food.

"Hey Harry!"

I turned around seeing Hermione

"Are you alright?" She asked

I nodded as I look back at Ariadne seeing her look at Dumbledore who seem to understand what she meant and took out his wand and the ground in the middle spilt open as a magical fire aroused

Ariadne then stood up and grabbed a pile of food and murmured something before tossing the food into the fire. Everyone stared at her as if she's crazy. She smiled and returned to her seat and began eating

"Weird" Ron said as Hermione nodded

"There's something she's hiding from us" Hermione added

* * *

Ariadne POV

After the burnt offering I dig in the yam and shudder at the sight of seafood. Being the daughter of Poseidon kinda grow on me not eating any seafood ever since I was young.

While I was eating I talked to Hagrid, the giant who almost got hit by the Pegasus chariot and found out he's the game keeper of Hogwarts and close friend of Harry

Soon a tower of some sort was carried into the hall and Dumbledore walked up next to it

"Your attention please!" He started as everyone stared at him "I like to say a few words. Eternal Glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this that student must survive three task. Three extremely dangerous task! For this reason the ministry insist to impose a new rule! To explain all this we have the head of the department of international corporation! Mr. Bartemius Crouch"

The guy that also killed me and the others at the World Cup began to walk over until the sky started to rumble with lightning

 _'What the heck Uncle Zeus!'_ I growled only for it to start to rumble more until a beam of light shoot it and it stopped

A old man with short ginger hair walked in with a cane. What is interesting was that one of his eyes was fake and mechanical of some sort. I swear that he stared at me for a second

Mr. Crouch the walked up "After consideration the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of 17 should be allowed to put forth their name in the Triwizard Tournament-"

It was then cut off by all the students protesting

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled as the hall grew quiet again

Holding up his wand at the statue tower, it starts to disappear until a big goblet took it place as blue flame appeared in it

"The Goblet of Fire! Anyone wishes to submit themselves in the tournament need to write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As in this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

I snorted as I drank my drink. _'Pumpkin juice...not the greatest...some blue cherry coke would do some good right now'_

"One more important thing, the school decided to add an extra class that everyone in Hogwarts must take!" Dumbledore said as everyone in the room murmured "We are proud to invite Ms. Ariadne Jackson here from America to come here and teach"

I almost spit out my drink and look up seeing all eyes on me _'Oh Hades'_

Dumbledore then continued "Ms. Jackson will be teaching a self defense class. Everything will be explained when you take the class. Now please return to your common rules and prepare for tomorrow!"

* * *

"Professor! Can you please explain to me why I have to teach?" I said in my calmest voice possible

"Ms. Jackson, as I previously said I hope that you can teach the students a way of protecting themselves" Dumbledore answered

I raised by eyebrow "Why is that?" I asked "You all have wands and magic"

"Yes, however many rely on the wands too much." Dumbledore sigh

I thought about it before agreeing

Dumbledore smiled "Thank you for agreeing. You may use the Quidditch field for your lesson. However when you don't teach you may take classes with in order to protect him that includes living in the Griffindor dormitory."

I nodded as I walked out of the headmasters room

 _'What have I got myself into...'_

* * *

Tada! Chapter two! Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"Sis, wake up. SIS!"

"Ah!" My eyes popped opened as I groaned barely awake. I looked up seeing Percy in a mirror made of mist

"Percy what do you want?" I pouted "Don't you know there's a five hour difference in time here?" I rubbed my eyes while yawning

Percy sheepishly smiled at me "Sorry"

I smiled "Apology accepted. So what is it that you want?" I asked sitting up from my bed

"Just wanna know how you're doing"

I sigh combing my hair with my hand "Well, I'm currently in my own room in the Gryffindor Tower, I was originally sleeping" I said eyeing on my twin who looked away "and I just found out there's a tournament of some sort that's gonna happen between the magic schools...Oh and I'm gonna be teaching the students battling skills"

Percy looked at me "You teaching?"

"That's right, what's wrong?" I looked back at him

"Nothing" he said while murmuring "They're in for some hell of a training"

I smirked "You know I can hear you right?"

Percy nervously laughed then stopped "Well anything I can help you with sis?"

I thought about it for a while "Well I might need some weapons, armory, and some test subjects"

"I can get you that"

"Thanks Perce" I smiled

"No problem, that's what sibling's for. I'll probably get those things to you tomorrow in the morning." he said turning around "I almost forgot! You'll have a special visitor soon!"

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's a secret" Percy smirked as the mist disappeared

I shake my head before crawling back to sleep for a couple more hours

* * *

"Ariadne, wake up"

I groaned "Five more minutes Annabeth"

"Who's Annabeth?"

I jumped up seeing Hermione in her wizard robe like last nights

"Sorry, a friend of mine in America" I smiled getting out of bed

Hermione looked at me suspiciously, probably because of yesterday "Hurry up, if you don't come down to the Common Room in 10 minutes I'll come up again"

"Yes, yes mione" I smiled tying up my hair into a high loose ponytail as I began to dress into the uniform like Hermione except my robe was pure black and my tie was the color of my eyes

* * *

I walked down to the Great Hall with Hermione joining Harry and Ron who sat in the Gryffindor table eating breakfast

"Good morning boys" I smiled as I help myself with some orange juice

"Morning" the two boys greeted me and went back eating quietly staring down at their plates, I eye Hermione who was doing the same thing

I took a sip of my juice before placing it down "Alright, spill the beans whats wrong with you three"

Hermione and Ron eyed on Harry who silently protested by then looked at me "Who are you really? Why were you at the teachers table yesterday? And the food burning, what is that?"

"Well like Dumbledore said, I'll be you're teachers for a class which will be revealed soon. I was at the teachers table because Dumbledore asked me to. And the food burning is a tradition at my school" I answered

"Why you? Why are you chosen to be our teacher?" Hermione asked

I shrugged "I have no idea. Dumbledore contacted my schools headmaster or as I would like to call our mentor to assign a student from my school to here to..."

"Go on" Harry said

"To protect you Harry. I was assigned here to protect you from any harm to the best of my ability" I said staring at him

"You? Protect Harry?" Ron snorted

I gritted my teeth while grabbing onto Ron's cup and crushed it with my bear hand creating a loud noise catching everyone in the rooms attention "Any complains?" I questioned

Ron looked at the crushed goblet on the table and gulped "Nope. Nothing at all"

"Good" I said eyeing onto the deformed piece of metal as it returned back to its shape and floated back next to Ron's arm

"Bloody Hell" Ron said

I rolled my eyes and went ahead with the bacon strips on the table ignoring others stares at me as I talked with Hermione

"So what classes do you guys have?"

"Well we have defense against dark arts today"

* * *

"Alaster Moody" The teacher turned around picking up a chalk and began to write on the board behind him "Ex-Auror, and you're new defense against dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, good bye! The End! Any questions?"

The class stayed silent

Professor Moody continued 'When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach" His eyes widened as the students got a bit nervous, while I continued to listen. Surprising my ADHD isn't really bothering me or anything nor is my dyslexia causing me any problems, probably because of Hecate...

"But first anyone can tell me, how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

"3 sir" Hermione said

"And they are so named?" Moody asked writing on the board once again

"Cause they are unforgivable. The use for only one will-"

"Earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban! Correct!" Moody turned around "now the ministry says you are too young to see what those curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared! You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk! Mr. Finnigan!"

Everyone turned around to see

"No way. The old codger can see out the back of his head" Seamus said

Moody turned around aiming the chalk at Seamus "And hear across classrooms!"

"So which curse shall we see first? Weasley!"

Ron jumped "Yes?"

"Stand!" Moody said as Ron did as told

"Give us a curse"

"Well...m-my dad-did tell me about one. The I-Imperious Curse?" Ron stammered

"Your father would know about that one, give the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why" Moody said reaching in a jar for a spider using a few spell on it as the spider was forced by the professor around the room as many students giggled.

I looked at the students unimpressed, Dumbledore's right. They need to experience more to understand, the meaning of certain things

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperious curse but here's the rub. How do we sort out the liars?"

The class was silent once again

"Another, another!" Students then began to raise their hand "Up! Up! Come on! Longbottom is it? Up" The teacher then leaned in "Professor Sprout has told me you have you have an aptitude for Herbology"

Longbottom nodded "The-the um...the Cruciatus Curse"

"Correct! Correct! Come! Come!" Moody said as the boy followed "The torture curse. Crucio!"

The spider loudly screech in pain while Longbottom try to look away

Hermione who had enough shouted "Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him! Stop it!"

Moody who is out of his trance stopped and place the spider on Hermione's side of the desk

"Perhaps you can give us the last Unforgivable Curse Ms. Granger."

Hermione looked up and shook her head

"No? How about you Ms. Jackson?" Moody place the spider onto my book

I looked up staring him straight in the eye "The Killing Curse sir"

"Perhaps you would like to show us?"

The class gasped looking straight at me, Hermione grasped onto my arm "Don't! Saying this curse will send you-"

"That's only for using it on mortals" I cut Hermione off still staring at Moody as Hermione's grip tighten. I eyed on Moody's wand as a stream of green light shoot out from it hitting the spider dead "Avada Kedavra. That's the curse isn't it?"

Moody who was suprised looked at me "Correct. Only one person who is known to have survived. And he's sitting in this room." he walked over to Harry before drinking out of his container once again

* * *

"Brillant isn't he? Totally mental of course. terrifying being in the same room with. He's really been there you know?"

"There's a reason those curses were unforgivable! To perform them in the classroom?" Hermione turned around at Ron then at me "And You! How can you use the worse of the three?"

The three trio's looked at me as I stopped walking "I've seen worse" I then started to walk again

"But have you seen Neville's face?" Hermione said as i stopped once again looking at Neville who was staring at a glass pane

"Are you alright?" I asked

Before he can reply Professor Moody walked down placing a hand on him "Son, are you alright?" Neville began to turn around "Come on, we'll have a cup of tea." Neville then followed Moddy up the class again

Harry and the others continue walking down as I looked at the glass pane portrait Neville was staring at seeing a tear caused by rain drip down the womens sad face

* * *

We sat in the room where the Goblet of Fire was in, while one person after another put their name into the goblet earning an applause for each one

Cedric was then dragged in by his friends "Put it in!" which he did

"Eternal Glory. Brilliant wouldn't it?" Ron said to me and Harry

"Trust me, sometimes it isn't" I said

"Are you going to put you're name in?" Ron asked

I snorted "I'm just turned 15(She's younger then Percy)"

"But you gotta have some perks" Ron said as i shrugged sitting down next to Hermione "Maybe"

"You can't be thinking of actually putting your name in" Hermione said

"Why not?" I grinned writing my name on a piece of paper

Hermione shook head "Don't come crying to me if anything happens to you"

The Weasley twins then came in "I think I may have found my partners in crime" I grinned again at Hermione

"We done it!" Fred said

"Cooked it up this morning" George continued

"It's not going to work~" Hermione and I said together

The twins bent down next to us

"Oh yeah?"

"And why's that?"

"You see this?" I said pointing at the circle of mist around the goblet "This is an age line" I continued "Dumbledore drew it himself"

'So?"

Hermione continued for me "So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possible be fooled or pathetically thin-witted by an aging potion"

"Yeah but that's why it's so brilliant"

"Cause it so pathetically thin-witted"

"Even Jackson who explain this has a paper"

I smirked "I did say it's not going to work but it's not a reason not to have fun" I stood up with the twins who began to shake the potion in their hand

"Ready Fred?" George asked

"Ready George" Fred said

"Bottoms up" they said together drinking the potion and successfully jump into the circle earning a applause from everyone. They then drop their name in successfully...only for it to backfire turning them into old mens. Then everyone stared to laugh while they lunge at each other

I chuckled and began to walk up towards the goblet

"Are you serious? After seeing the twins fail?" Hermione asked

"Why not" I shrugged walking into the goblet while the students stared

I dropped the paper into the goblet waiting for something to happen, only it didn't.

"No fair Ariadne! You're younger then both of us!" George shouted

I shrugged "Perhaps I'm lucky. Relax, I won't get chosen" I turn around to sit next to Hermione to see the Drumstrang Headmaster and the seeker walk in

Krum dropped his paper in the fire as he stared at Hermione while walking away

"Someone have a crush" I teased as Hermione slapped my arm while I laughed

* * *

As the night fall, we all settled in the Great Hall, prepared to see who will be picked

"Sit down, please" Dumbledore said as everyone followed "And now the moment, we've all been waiting for! The champion selection!"

The lights went down as the selection begins. The goblet fire then turned red as a slip of paper came out "The Durnstrang Champion is, Viktor Krum"

Everyone cheered as Krum rise up disappearing into the chamber

"The champion for Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!"

"Of course it's a veela" i murmured

"The Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory"

Cedric stood up and walked into the chamber, all three champions are chosen

"Excellent! We now have our three champions, but in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hold the name of the champion! This vessel of victory for Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore said as Goblet then came out another slip

"Harry Potter"

Murmuring filled the air, some in confusion, some disbelief

I felt Harry tense up next to me. I looked at him, his face pale white. There's no way he could have put the slip in...he couldn't and he didn't...

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore shouted

"Go on Harry" I said as he quietly walked up

He took the slip from Dumbledore letting me go and walked to the chamber with students whispering about him

"The selection is over, all students return to their common room!" Dumbledore said as the students scattered

Ron instantly followed them off

"Ariadne, check Harry for me" Hermione said as I nodded

I immediately walk in the chamber while the professors shouted at each other behind me

I reached Harry and grabbed him by the arm "Are you alright?"

He nodded "I didn't do it"

"I know. I believe in you" I said

Dumbledore then grabbed him "Harry! Did you put you're name in the Goblet of Fire?"

Harry who was shoved replied "No sir"

"Did you ask one of the students to do it for you?"

"No sir"

"You ABSOLUTELY sure?"

"Yes sir"

"Well of course he is lying!" The Beauxbatons headmistress said

"Well he isn't!" Moody snapped back "The goblet of fire is a powerful object, only a powerful charm can control it! Not by a fourth year!"

The teachers continued to argue until Mr. Croutch spoke "The rules are absolute. The goblet of fire binds a magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight a Triwizard Champion"

* * *

Harry returned to the common room while I stayed behind

"This can't go on Albus. First the dark mark. Now this" Professor Mcgonagall said

"What do you suggest, Minevera" Dumbledore said

"Put an end to this, don't let Potter compete"

"If we have to find out what's behind this, for the time being...let them unfold" Snape said

"Do nothing? We just let him compete? Potter is a boy"

"Boy or not" I spoke up "It's just fate, and we have to go with it." The four professors looked at me "We can't fight against the fate"

"Alaster keep an eye on Harry would you?" Dumbledore said "Ms. Jackson, please protect him."

"Chiron sent me here to help him against Voldemort, and I will do it even if it risk my life" I said walking out of the room

* * *

I plop myself onto the bed frustrated. I sat up and grabbed a drachma out of my bag

"Percy Jackson, Half-Blood Camp" I said flicking the coin up showing Percy inside the mist

"Sis?"

"Percy"

* * *

And thus ends chapter 3! Pretty long I would say! I change Ariadne age so things can fit in~

Anyway tata~


	4. News

**~This is not an update~**

* * *

 **Hi everyone, I'm sorry that I had been away for so long! I would use school as an excuse but that's just me trying to cover up my laziness. However, I am really busy at school as well, so it kinda count? Anyway, I'm not giving up on this story and again I reedited a few parts of the story so I would suggest rereading a few parts of chapters 1 and 2! The next chapter will be up in a sec! So be prepared!**


	5. Chapter 4

_Previously on the Daughter of Poseidon:_

 _"The goblet of fire binds a magical contract. Mr. Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight a Triwizard Champion"_

 _"Chiron sent me here to help him against Voldemort, and I will do it even if it risk my life"_

 _"Percy Jackson, Half-Blood Camp"_

 _Sis?"_

 _"Percy"_

* * *

It was a early Saturday morning. I was in my simple attire denim ripped jeans, camp t-shirt, and black ankle boots.

My class was going to begin in about an hour or so and I'm still standing outside the Quidditch field empty handed until I heard a familiar sound of flapping wings

I looked up seeing Percy on Blackjack and another familiar Pegasus together holding a cloth covered cage

"Took you long enough" I said as the two pegasus landed

"Well if you ask me to kill it, I would of done that but seriously capture it? Took a while" Percy smiled hopping off Blackjack and gave me a big hug before untying the ropes on the two Pegasus

I then walked over to the pure white Pegasus with silver colored eyes

 _"My lady, I missed you so much"_ she said in my mind bringing her head closer to my hand

I laughed "Me too Celene" I said patting the white Pegasus gently "Did you get the things I asked for?" I asked looking at Percy

"Yep" He replied handing me a metal suitcase "Ask the Hephaestus cabin to build it."

I smiled "Thanks" I said

"Well those wizards are in for some training in hell" Percy murmured

"I counting on it. Lately they've been killing me" I murmured petting Celene

"What do you expect, it's just high school drama all day" Percy laughed

I groaned hiding my head into Celene before looking up at Percy who met my eyes

"Wanna spar?" I asked as Asteria turn transform itself into its single bladed sword form

Percy smirked "You're on"

* * *

Riptide clash into Asteria as me and Percy looked at each other grinning with sweat dripping off our face.

"Gonna give up yet sis?" Percy grinned with his sword close to my neck

I rolled my eyes "Percy, you know me too well to know that quitting isn't a word in my book" I replied kneeing him in the stomach and back off

"I'm hurt sis" Percy said holding up his sword after rubbing his stomach

I look behind him and widen my eyes "Hey Annabeth!" I shouted waving

Percy stopped charging at me and look behind...only to find nothing behind him

I took the chance to grab his sword with my left hand and point the blade of my sword at his neck

"Seriously?" He looked at me

"Rule one of battle strategy. Never let your guard down" I quoted Annabeth when she said it to Percy when were younger before giving him back his sword "What does that make the score again? Oh! 52 to 49! It's almost the end of the year as well." I grinned as Percy stick his tongue out

"I must say I'm impressed with your tactics Ocean" a familiar voice said from behind as I turn around to see a familiar blonde hair girl

"Annie!" I laughed giving her a hug "You're my special visitor?"

"I would hug you back but considering you being all sweaty and you have a class to teach soon I talk to you later" Annabeth smiled and walk over to Percy with a kiss "Oh and Aria. Call me Annie again and I will kill you" she looked at me before walking off with Percy rambling about the architecture

I rolled my eyes and quickly teleported myself to my room to take a quick shower and feed Alya who was resting on my bed and return back to the Quidditch field to find it filled with students, a couple from Drumstrang and Beauxbatons.

"Alright, welcome to my class. I'll just lay down 3 simple rules. Number one, always be on guard. In my class if you aren't you won't know what hit you." I said seeing a couple Hufflepuffs around Harry bullying him and I generated a couple daggers shooting it to their way as it hit the stone wall behind them.

I walk up to them "Number two, no fooling around, I expect no trash like the pins that most of you wear so hand them all over"

The students complied until one Hufflepuffs walk up "You're the same age as us, you can't order us around like a professor! Besides you're just a girl" a few other Hufflepuffs agreed and the students stop handing over their pins

I walk up to him smirking "Really? What's your name?" I asked

"Ernest Macmillan" he smirked back at me but I can see a bit of fear in his eyes

"Well Ernest, if you feel that you are more superior or stronger then me, feel free to do something that makes me believe it's true" I said walking over to the cage Percy brought for me as I uncover it while all the students gasp

I look back at the cage seeing my good old friend the Minotaur. I looked back at Ernest who looks pale "Well you job is simple, if you want to prove your point. Kill the Minotaur" I said as the bull roar trying to break free

Ernest gulped but didn't back down and took out his wand with his arm shaking. I walked away and use my telekinesis to form a barrier to prevent the Minotaur from injuring the rest of the students and opened the cage

The Minotaur charged at Ernest as the boy fired a spell "Immobolus!" A jet of blue light hit the Minotaur causing it to freeze as Ernest let out a sigh and turn around to give his friends a high five only for a girl from Beauxbatons to scream pointing at the Minotaur who was beginning to move again and grabbed Ernest holding him up to it's head as Ernest screamed

i rolled my eyes "Of course" I ran out and whistled grabbing the Minotaurs attention "Hey beef brain!"

It obviously remembers me and dropped Ernest and charged at me. Asteria configure itself into my hand as I shook it making the other blade shoot out and aiming it straight into the Minotaurs head causing it to turn to dust and my sword reappear on my wrist in its bracelet form

I walked over to Ernest who was still coughing and lying on the ground "Rule number 3, try not to cause me any trouble."

Ernest looked at me and nodded before backing away until I grabbed him and hold my hand out for the pin which this time he happily complied

The other students then continue to pile up the pins at the ground, some Slytherins weren't complying but some telekinesis did the trick. I looked at the pile and took out my wand to create a small fire before using my telekinesis to create a larger one in my hand and threw it at the pins destroying them to ash

I look at the sky realizing that it'll be noon soon "Well I guess this weeks class is over, perhaps we will start actual training next week, enjoy the rest of your day"

The students all walked off, except for Harry who stayed behind

"Thanks for that" he said looking at me

I smiled "No need, it's what friends are for" I said "Whats wrong between you and Ron? You guys weren't close lately"

Harry sigh "Don't mention it"

I looked at him, "Good luck in tomorrow's task, I'm sure you know what it is right?"

Harry nodded

I gave him a one arm hug "Good Luck" I said as I walked off to find Annabeth and Percy

"Thanks!" Harry shouted as I looked back at nodded before continuing to walk away

* * *

Again, sorry for being away for this long! I'll try to update faster!

BTW: If you don't know about Alya or Asteria, I recommend you to go back to Chapter 1 and 2 cause I tweaked some parts

Until next time Bye bye!


End file.
